Ice Blink
Ice Blink is a large, rangy white she-wolf, with a long, regal muzzle, and mustard yellow eyes. History Before Julie's Wolf Pack (Please read after paragraph 3. This is a flashback) A week after the first airplane had shot at Ice Blink, her adolescent sons behaved strangely. They snarled and chased her. Their mouths dropped open, their tongues swelled and drooled saliva. They were hot with fever. Ice Blink bolted into the dwarf trees to watch the safety. One son stumbled, fell, and lay still. Almost immediately the other fell. When, after a long time, they did not move, Ice Blink's mother love brought her hesitantly to their sides. The alpha son was unable to move. His eyes were open and staring. She smelled his noxious breath. He did not get up. She turned to her other son and called to him. When he did not respond, she withdrew to the edge of the dwarf trees. Ice Blink watched as foaming saliva bubbled from their mouths, panting heavily. First one stopped panting, then the other. They were dead. She put her head on her paws and stared into space. Nine members of her pack of eleven had died this way. Only she and her mate Bear Scratcher had survived. Julie's Wolf Pack Ice Blink is first seen as a white she-wolf, 400 miles away from the Avalik River Pack in Alaska, running desperately across the border of her territory in the Canadian Arctic. She jogged west to Alaska. A chilling fear and driven her from her beloved home, and she came to the foothills of the Philip Smith Mountain. Sedge Ears, the male alpha of the Smith Mountain Pack, saw the flash of her white belly fur and named her Ice Blink. She was in the no-wolf zone that ran along Sedge Ear's border. Ice Blink came upon the Smith Mountain Pack's border. She sniffed their urine, discovering that there were four healthy adults: Sedge Ears, the male alpha; Alder Whisper, the female alpha; the beta; and a yearling baby sister. Alder Whisper's faint scent told her she had not been marking the border recently; she was taking care of her newborn pups by her milky, rich scent. Ice Blink found that Alder Whisper had a stomachache; she had recently ate grass to cure it, and Sedge Ears feared the humans in the valley. The Smith Pack had also killed a strange wolf, causing Ice Blink to adjust her route to avoid them. Sedge Ears, curious about this lone she-wolf, followed her. She was well-fed and four years old- in her prime. But Ice Blink bore a sweet, sickly oder, and this warned Sedge Ears not to invite her to his pack. Ice Blink knew she had been turned down. She took to a river valley and jogged along the shores that frequently smelled of oil. She knew about men that stopped here to hunt wolves, moose, and caribou. She trotted out of the river valley and towards Salisbury Mountain. On the slope of a lichen valley, she caught the faint scent of several bulls browsing and started after them. A Cessna 185 airplane flew ahead, circling above her. Ice Blink pulled her tail between her legs and dropped to her belly. Her white fur blended in with the ice field. The plane circled three times and flew off. Ice Blink licked her paw and wiped it over her ear to relieve her nervousness. The airplane brought back feelings of distress. Last Autumn a plane had shot her with a dart gun. He missed, but Ice Blink was still afraid of the gun blast and man. Category:Wolves Category:Alphas